


The First Time

by Gozzer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Hospitals, Injury, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is tasked with calling the next of kin, or something of the sort, after they get Spencer from Tobias Hankle.





	The First Time

Relief was still flowing heavily through Hotch after finding Reid. He was so close to killing Hankle himself and was glad to find it had already been taken care of. Reid had latched onto him at first before allowing the others to comfort him. Hotch watched the young man as he went back to the body on the ground; he didn't care what he was doing, he just wanted to make sure he was alright. Once determining that Reid was going to be alright until the ambulance got there, Hotch reached into his pocket to where Reid's phone had sat since he found it. Reid's family deserved to know what had happened and that he was going to be in the hospital. Pulling out the device, Hotch flipped it open and went to the immediate contact list. He rubbed the rain off the screen before moving to select the top name on speed dial. The name read Bobby without any other indication of a last name or who they were. He looked to where Reid was waiting with the rest of the team and back down to the name. Whoever they were they deserved to know what happened. 

Turning to face just a little ways away from the team he clicked on the dial button. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring for several moments before it was answered.

"What is it, boy? Do you know what time it is?" A grumpy and rough voice came through the phone before Hotch could say anything. 

"Sir, this Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. I'm calling about Dr. Reid." He looked to where Reid was being half hugged by JJ while leaning against one of the SUVs. 

"What has the boy gotten himself into now?" The man on the other line sighed heavily and the sound of a closing book came through. 

"He's on his way to the hospital. Reid was just found after being taken and held for two days." Hotch was about to carry on and tell the man what had happened when he was interrupted. 

"Where is he? I'm on my way now." Several shuffling sounds came through along with the sound of a door being opened then closed. 

"Atlanta, Georgia. I will send the address in a moment. When you get here there are a few things I would like to discuss, if that is alright," Hotch said. Even over the phone something felt off about the man to him. He had no idea who he was or why his first thought was that Reid had gotten himself into trouble. 

"Just tell me where I can find him." The call ended with that last word. Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at it before typing in the hospital address that Reid was most likely going to be taken too. He put it back in his pocket and made his way back to his team just as the ambulance was pulling up. JJ stepped up into the vehicle to ride with Reid to hospital while everyone else followed behind. 

<

A couple hours later and Hotch found himself sitting next to Reid's bed. The man was sleeping off the last of the drugs in his system so he would be out for the rest of the night and a good portion of the late morning as well. Thankfully the physical damage wasn't much but there could be no telling how extensive the psychological damage was going to be. If the glass vials of diluadid found in his pockets were any way to go, it was going to be a tough time for the doctor. 

Hotch rolled the vials in his hand and sighed. He wanted to keep drugs of any kind away from his team, but he had to trust them enough to know the right decision. With the others he might not have worried so much, they had pretty straight on minds, but Reid was a different story. The doctor's mind never settled or stopped, and he sees things differently than everyone else. His brain was wired different and nobody could know how narcotics would affect it. If Hotch had to guess this wasn't going to be a pleasant time for Reid despite what he might have them believe. 

Taking one last glance at the drugs, he stood up and placed them into the messenger bag sitting next to the door. It wasn't his place ruin Reid's coping with the drugs. The better choice would obviously be throw the vials out, but Hotch couldn't bring himself to break the trust he had with Reid. He stepped away from the bag and moved to place his hand on Reid's. What ever may come, Hotch was going to do his best to help Reid through it. 

<

It was close to noon when Reid finally woke up. Hotch and JJ were the only ones in the room while everyone else was out packing everything up for the flight back home in a few hours. Garcia had almost refused to leave the hospital. The morning had gone by slowly with each of them waiting for Reid to wake up and the man named Bobby to show up. They didn't know where he was coming from but they just hoped he showed up before Reid was released from the hospital.

With Reid now awake the nurses went about their job of making sure he was comfortable and bringing him something to eat. JJ only stayed for another twenty minutes before she left to get everything ready for the flight home. Which left Hotch sitting next to the bed flipping through another case file while catching Reid up on the end of the case. To his credit, Reid didn't have a hard time going over the rest of the case even if he steered clear of his time with Hankle. After talk of the case ran out the two of them carried on a separate conversation that had nothing to do with work. 

Barely an hour had passed since JJ left when someone else entered the room. Hotch looked away from Reid to the man making his way into the room. He wasn't overly tall or short, just a little on the shorter side of size. The flannel and vest combo he wore combined with the baseball cap and beard made the man relatively friendly, or he would have been if a frown wasn't prominent on his face. Hotch stood up and offered a hand to the man. 

"Aaron Hotchner, we spoke over the phone. I'm assuming you're Bobby," he said. The man stopped at the edge of the bed and took his hand with a tight grip.

"Yeah, I'm Bobby Singer." He let go and turned to Reid on the bed. The doctor was doing his best to stop a grin from coming to his face at the sight of the man. 

"Bobby! What're you doing here?" Reid looked from Bobby to Hotch and back again. Hotch moved to sit back down next to the bed and watched how the two men interacted. 

"You're boss called me at two in the morning saying that you were going to the hospital, ya idjit." Bobby took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. Reid leaned back on the pillows with a frown growing on his face. 

"All the way from South Dakota? How did you get here in nine hours?" South Dakota? That was a hell of a drive for anyone to take, even from someone who was used to taking long drives. 

"No, boy. I was already on my way down south to help the boys out with something. You know how they can get when they run across something they don't know." They shared a laugh like it was a running joke between the two. Hotch mentally tried to catch up and find out who Bobby was to Reid, but he was coming up blank. The doctor had never said anything about the man, or anything really about his life outside of work.

"Mr. Singer, how do you know Reid?" His question brought a slight panicked look to Reid but nothing changed with Bobby. 

"I've known the boy since before he was in diapers. I used to be friends with his mother back in the day," Bobby said. That definitely wasn't what Hotch was expecting. But then again he didn't really know what he was expecting. Reid hardly said anything about his family or friends which left most of the team wondering who the youngest member actually was. 

"Then if it doesn't bother you or Reid," Hotch looked to him for confirmation, "I would like to be able to call you first should something else happen. Out in the field or otherwise." 

"That would be the safest bet. His mother isn't who she used to be." Bobby received a cold glare from the man on the bed but paid no mind to it. He obviously has dealt with Reid for a long time to be able to get away with talking about his mother. Hotch had only met her once, but he had seen how she used to be under all of the schizophrenia and medicine. He could see why Bobby would rather be the first contact than her. 

Hotch nodded his acceptance and made to get up. There were still a few hours before Reid was going to be released, and it was obvious that Bobby and him needed to catch up on life. With a farewell he left the room to head back to the hotel and get ready for the flight back home. 


End file.
